Moi, Bella Swan, Tueuse en Série
by Plume-Grise
Summary: Je m'appelle Bella Swan. Mais détrompé vous, je ne suis pas la fragile petite chose que vous avez connue. Je suis une " Serial Killeuse" .   Attention Lemon & Violence à venir.    Langage grossier   Reviews ?  !  ;  Bonne lecture  D
1. Résumé

Coucou tout le monde. Et bien voilà je me lance dans la fiction bizarre, il faut bien xD ... Bon alors je m'appelle Plume_Grise (oui désolée je reste sous pseudo :( ) j'ai 14 ans ect ect ... Bref trève de bavardage passons donc à ma fiction " Moi, Bella Tueuse en Série".

Bonne lecture =D On se retrouve en bas de page ? (!)

Plume_Grise

* * *

_**Résumé**_

Je fermais les yeux impatiente que tout cela se finisse, de mettre fin à ce cauchemars. Le sang jaillissait de mes veines comme le venin d'un cobra. Les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues se déversant dans le vide. L'arme était au sol et avait taché le carrelage blanc d'un liquide rougeâtre. Je ne me vis pas, mais j'étais sur de blêmir. Quel genre de personne pouvais-je être ? Un monstre ? Surement … Quelqu'un tel que moi ne méritait pas de vivre. La fin de mon histoire était là et se rapprochait de moi Isabella Swan 17 ans à pas de loup. Je me vidais de mon sang, repensant yeux fermés à l'atrocité que je venais de commettre … Non pas que essayer de me suicider en soit une … Qu'elle genre de folie arrive à vous permettre de tenir encore debout après avoir liquidé les êtres que vous aimiez le plus ? J'ouvris les yeux, et revu devant moi la chose monstrueuse que j'avais commise … Ils se tenaient la, à un pas sur la gauche, les yeux ouverts, le visage pétrifié par la peur. A un pas de moi se tenait mes parents, que j'avais achevé d'un coup sec, sans scrupule. J'entendais encore les cris de ma mère dans ma tête. Des supplications à vous glacer le sang. Qu'avais-je fais ? Je me pris la tête entre les mains et la frappait violemment contre le mur pour que les cris s'estompent, mais rien n'y faisait. J'étais condamnée, j'allais mourir dans cette cuisine à côté des corps meurtris de coups de mes parents.

* * *

Me revoila ^^ Donc je suis désolée pour la longueur du résumé, mais bon un peu de suspens quoi =D, et je tenais également à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe que j'ai pu commettre :S

Bisous, Plume_Grise


	2. Flash Back

Coucou, donc me re-voilà. J'espère vraiment que le Résumé vous à plut ! ^^. N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner votre avis, car de un, sa fait toujours plaisir, et de 2) si quelque chose vous tracasse je peut peut-être le modifier.

Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps donc voilà le Chapitre1: Flash Back .

* * *

_**Flash Back **_

Les hurlements de ma mère furent remplacés par des bruits de pas furtifs, presque inaudibles. Surement les pas de la faucheuse. Elle arrivait enfin pour me faire fuir ce calvaire qu'était ma vie maintenant … Enfin, plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Les yeux clos, je me préparais à la recevoir, enfin. Je ne l'affronterais pas, je ne voulais plus souffrir. Ironie du sort … J'avais assassiné mes parents de sang froid, je ne méritais aucune pitié. J'entendis mon nom sonner au loin, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle m'appellerais avant de m'emmener … Mais qu'il en soit ainsi, je n'allais pas en plus me plaindre de la chance que j'allais enfin avoir, celle de mourir, de partir loin d'ici. Sa voix ne cessait de m'appeler, et je ne voulais en aucun cas l'observer, la regarder. Je l'attendrais, même si elle prendrais 3 heures à bouger son c*l pour venir me chercher. Pour essayer de fuit l'angoisse qui montait en moi, je repensais à la scène … Comment cela avait pu se produire, comment une telle perte de contrôle été possible ...

*** Flash Back ***

La lumière filtrait à travers la fenêtre, faisant briller ma peau. J'étais allongée par terre, scotchée devant mon ordinateur, écouteurs aux oreilles. Je repassais vaguement la liste de mes amis Facebook juste pour m'apercevoir pour la 10ième fois en 5 minutes que personne n'était en ligne. Jamais Phoenix, il faisait toujours beau et j'avais souvent envie d'aller me faire dorer sous le soleil cuisant. Mais … Non. J'étais mieux la, vautrée sur mon parquet, le tee-shirt relevais laissant apparaître mon soutien-gorge . Je n'avais pas envie de sortir pour bronzer, alors autant profiter de ne rien faire chez soi pour s'alléger le teint. Je laissais tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller et me concentré d'avantage sur la musique.

- _ISABELLA SWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN_ !

Je relevais un sourcil et enlevais l'écouteur droit de mon oreille car il me sembla entendre un faible murmure. Je me retournais doucement pour voire ma mère furibonde, le visage rouge martelant mon parquet de ses talons sous l'impatience.

- _Dégages de ma chambre_, lui ordonnais-je vivement en me rallongeant sur mon coussin.  
-_ Non mais je rêve ! Tu te prends pour qui sale garce ?_ Me répondit-elle à bout de nerf et à bout de patience également.  
- _Ôh c'est bon, me fais pas une scène et casses toi baiser ton mari … il est en manque ca ne se voit pas ? Tu n'as pas pensé a te racheter une paire de lunette adaptée_ ( j'insistais sur le mot) _à ta vue ?_

Elle essaya de ne pas relever ma remarque et me prit le pied pour me trainer, bien decidé à me faire sortir de mon antre … Ce qui marcha pour mon plus grand dégoût.

_- Mais lâche moi bordel de M**** !_ Hurlais-je en me relevant !

Un bruit sourd retendit dans la pièce et ma main se posa immédiatement sur ma joue enflée. J'essayais malgré moi de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Avait-elle osé me gifler ?

_ - Excuse moi Bella_, s'excusa t-elle vivement apparemment désorientée par son propre geste.

Je ne l'écoutais pas, l'évitais vivement et descendais en trombe les escaliers au risque de me ramasser en loupant une marche comme à mon exceptionnellement Bella la casse-cou n'était pas là. Ce qui me fit gagner du temps. Je pris une valise, et mis dedans deux décolletés, un jean, une paire d'escarpin et de converse noire, sans oublier mon nécessaire de toilette. Je me rendais rapidement dans la cuisine pour me prendre de quoi manger, quand la« barrière » paternelle s'imposa .

_ - Tu restes la Bella _! Grommela celui-ci.  
_ - Non, t'es qu'un connard, vous êtes tous des sales C**S !_

Autre bruit sourd qui transperça la pièce. Je fulminais, carrément ras le cxl de cette famille de M****. Je continuais de chercher de quoi me nourrir durant mon voyage, quand une autre main me percuta encore une fois,surement la fois de trop à mon goût. Je hurlais de rage. Je me retournais et empoignais la première chose qui me venait pour la lui balancer dessus, en visant la tête. Une fois l'objet lancé, je l'identifiais avec horreur . Le couteau de cuisine . J'essayais de rassembler mes esprits, en vain. Ma mère hurlait de toutes ses entrailles me demandant ce que j'avais fais, que j'étais damné, que je n'avais aucun avenir … La goutte de trop je m'emparais du couteau, le retirant du front de mon père, me prenant une giclée de sang au passage tachant ma tunique blanche, ma mère me suppliait de le relâcher, elle essayait de m'échapper, grossière erreur car on instinct de chasse se réveilla. Je la suivait, elle monta les escalier avec rapidité j'essayais de la suivre quand elle me percuta . Elle avait glissé, et m'avais par la même occasion fais basculé dans les escaliers, la lame s'était planté dans son corps meurtris.

*** Fin du flash back ****

Des nouvelles larmes perlèrent au niveau de mes yeux. Des mains, surement celles de la mort, me touchaient le visage (** essuyant mes larmes** **au passage**) , plus comme des caresses que des claques … Depuis quand la mort nous caressait ? Deux bras musclés m'empoignèrent, et je ressentis des secousses, comme si la mort courait … La faucheuse avait besoin de faire son jogging ? Avait-elle besoin de perdre quelques kilos ? Cette pensé me fit ricaner bêtement à l'intérieur. Elle semblait paniquée et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'égosiller. Elle hurlait : « _Elle est blessée_ » . La mort avait un instinct sur-développé à ce que je constatais, (** Ironie**) je pataugeais dans mon sang heureusement que j'étais blessé . De plus en plus étrange, je tombais peu à peu dans un coma, qui fut remplacé par un noir total.


	3. Pour le coup, je ne l'ai pas vu Vnir' !

Hey, bon bah voilà je vous donne le Chapitre 3, au moins c'est fait =D

Merci Aliiice pour ta review, et je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, elle est la pour ca ! :)

Bonne lecture à Touts et toutes =D [ Les opinions de Bella ne sont pas les miennes je précise ! Elle à un petit côté rebelle que l'on a pas l'habitude de voir, attention langage grossier dans toute la fiction. ]

Plume_Grise ( lL' )

* * *

_**Pour le coup, celle la je ne l'avais pas vu venir !**_

Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de voir ce que je n'attendais pas. Oui, me voilà dans la peau d'une tueuse. Comment dire,… plutôt un assassin mort de trouille. Et bien avec ca, moi j'étais « mal barrée ». Je ruminais dans ma tête en m'insultant de tout ce que je pouvais jusqu'à que mal de tête s'en suive. Je ressentais toujours des secousses, mais j'essayais de les ignorer. Il fallait juste que j'arrive à occuper mon esprit ? (!) No soucis les gars … je n'avais qu'à penser à mon futur meurtre (**rire jaune**). Tiens, j'avais fais la une jolie constatation … J'étais à l'agonie et je trouvais encore le moyen de faire de l'ironie. Oui, vous allez encore vous dire … c'est une folle celle la, elle mérite juste d'être dans un hôpital psychiatrique, elle ne mérite pas de vivre et tout ce qui va avec … Mais vous ne me connaissais pas … Euhh … En fait je ne suis pas sure de vraiment me connaître moi même, alors bon ... jugé pas hein ! Les informations basiques … Alors, il me semble que si j'ai encore toute ma tête je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan. J'ai 17 ans ( **Oui je sais je rabâche … vous êtes pas contente ? Petite croix (_rouge pour les non-daltoniens_ ) en haut à droite** ). J'allais passer mon bac dans deux semaines. Un petit ami ? Qui voudrait d'une brune aux yeux bleus complétement folle ? Pas beaucoup de personnes … J'avais eu certaines conquêtes dont je ne me venterait pas, après tout il fallait bien s'occuper pendant ses trois ans de lycée. J'ai bien faillit en égorger un ou deux au passage, mais disons que jusqu'à présent, j'avais réussis à contenir mes émotions et ma rage intérieure. Pourquoi fallait-il que ma mère vienne toujours empiéter sur ma vie privé ? Au final, je ne l'avais même pas écouté, elle était venu pourquoi ? Mes problèmes de drogues ? - _je hochais la tête inconsciemment_,_ trop plongée dans mes souvenirs pour m'en apercevoir_-Non, déjà résolu. Problème d'alcool ? … Non, jamais touché à cette saloperie ! A deux solutions, nous y voilà, Sexe ou mes Notes. Entre nous ma mère à jamais eu le cran de me parler de couilles. Quel foutage de gueule non mais je vous jure ... Elle qui aime le sado-masochisme et qui a 3 God dans son tiroir. Aux cris que j'entendais mon père avait l'air d'aimer ca. Il était un peu fou lui aussi. Donc dernier choix, mes notes. Il faut dire que le sexe m'intéressait plus que ses satanés contrôles complétement inutiles, entre être dans un lit avec un connard et être en cours avec un prof travesti, je pense que le choix été légèrement limité ! Un je-ne-sait-quoi-ou-je-ne-sait-qui-qui-fait-trop-chiez interrompit mes pensées en m'appuyant sur le bras. Connard !

_- Bordel de putain de merde_ va _te faire foutres !_ (oui je jure ...)  
_- Saloperie achève moi qu'on en finisse sa t'éclates hein de me voir souffrir ? Sale con(ne) !_ Fulminais-je.

Et me voilà en train de parler à quelques chose que si sa trouve ne viendra jamais, donc autrement dit, je parlais toute seule !_ Bravo Bella, tu t'améliores dans ta folie, non passagère_ pensais-je.  
Une pression se fit ressentir sur mon bras (une nouvelle fois) ensanglanté et me brula sec, je me tortillais dans tous les sens pour essayer de me dégager de cette ultime souffrance, sans compter le rugissement qui s'échappa de mes entrailles. Je réussi à me dégager tant bien que mal de l'étreinte de la mort coûte que coûte. Je voulais mourir, pas souffrir plus que je ne souffrais déjà. Folle mais pas masochiste, ne pas confondre ! Une fois dégagé, je pense que je le regrettais immédiatement. Je déboulais dans des escaliers, me fracturant l'autre bras au passage. _Bravo Bella_ me sifflais-je à moi même _encore mieux qu'avant, la prochaine fois, une fourcette entre les deux yeux ?_ La Bella maladroite était réapparut malheureusement, qu'elle saloperie cette perte d'équilibre.

_- Bellaaaaaa_

Un hurlement retendit en haut des escaliers. La mort me voulait donc tant que cela ? Mes paupières toujours closes refusaient de s'ouvrir, autrement dit … j'y allais à l'aveuglette. Je me relevais en titubant. Une fois mes esprits presque repris, j'accélérais la cadence en oubliant que j'étais à « demi-aveugle ». _**Bam**_ … premier mur directement dans mon nez. Quelle imbécile. Courir les yeux fermés en pensant que j'allais miraculeusement survoler, et éviter les obstacles, pathétique ... La voix se rapprochait, me faisant littéralement flipper ! Je balançait les poings en sens inverse du mur en essayant de me convaincre que j'allais faire peur à mon attaquant (**rire jaune**). Des bras forts m'attrapèrent (pour la deuxième fois) en me chuchotant de me calmer. La mort avait un sens de l'humour sur-développé dites moi !

_- Ouvres les yeux bon sang Bella_  
_- Lâches moi, tues moi mais arrêtes de me faire mal, _et me revoilà en train de parler seule ..., les gars soyez gentils, une fois sortie de la faites moi penser à aller voir un psychologue.  
_- Bella ouvres les yeux bordel de merde, t'es chiante !_

J'étais plus que terrifié et en plus on m'insultais. En fait, j'avais peur d'ouvrir les yeux... de voir le visage de la mort. Petit détail … Mais vraiment tout petit hein …Presque rien ne vous inquiétez surtout pas ... c'est un tout petit, miniscule détail.[ **Je sais vous avez compris mais avec _vous_ hein !** ]

Une voix légèrement euuuh ... Comment dire masculine ? Depuis quand la faucheuse était-elle un mec ? …Alors, elle a peut-être mué qui sait ... Et puis ... qu'elle ai une paire de sein dur comme du marbre, sa arrive à tout le monde non ? . Je palpais sa tête, du bouts de mes doigts fins. … Des cheveux courts ? De mieux en mieux. Je soupirais, relachant ma main qui alla vers le bas à cause de l'attraction terrestre, (Oui,oui nous sommes sur Terre pas sur Mars), elle atterrit directement vers le bas du corps de ma « sauveuse » **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh** un hurlement jaillit de mes entrailles et mes yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement, terrifiés. La faucheuse à des … des … des... des ... des ...

_**- COUIIIILLLLLEEEEESSSSS **_

* * *

Niiiark les filles ( & les mecs qui sait ^^) je vous laisse la dessus, je suis un peu sadique sur les bords +D .  
Alors ce chapitre ? Oubliez pas les reviews, je vous jure que cela fait très plaisir. Et puis ca pourra me motiver pour vous balancer la suite * sifflote* =D

Bon excusez moi encore pour les fautes, sans oublier de la longueur du chapitre, j'ai du mal à écrire beaucoup sur le même chapitre car je réengage de suite sur de nouvelles actions, que je met dans d'autres chapitres :)

Biz'ous Plume_Grise ( lL')


	4. Pire que la Démence, la CONNERIE !

Coucou tout le monde =D, Tout d'abord excusez moi pour le retard :) Donc bonne nouvelle ( Ou pah hein, chacun ses goûts) Le chapitre 3 rien que pour vous. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Merci aux personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews, je vous jure que cela fait extrêmement plaisir =D Alors je vois aussi que certains d'entre vous ont un bon esprit de déduction n'est-ce pas ninidezil ?^^ Ou bien ... suis-je trop prévisible ? Ou bien encore ... Vous savez à qui mon coeur se rattache ;D

ninidezil :Qui est la faucheuse ? JACOB ?Vivement la suite, bon courage pour la suite de ta fiction.A+ - - - Et bien tu verras cela dans ce chapitre si tu viens le lire :)

Reper-toire-fictions D : Mdr', Merci beaucoup pour ton soutiens =D je t'enverrai donc la suite sur Skyrock vu que tu n'aimes pas spécialement FF ;D

Aliiice : J'espère bien te revoir ici :)

Allez on se retrouve plus bas ? (!)

Biz'ous Plume_Grise (lL')

* * *

_**Pire que la Démence, la CONNERIE !**_

**_BPOV_**

Isabella Swan, tu es la pire des crétines que je connaisse ! Raymond et les Lapins Crétins c'est pas toi hein, te prends pas pour Jackie Chan . Les insultes ruisselaient dans ma tête comme une cascade

furibonde, voulant tout emporter sur son passage. Bon … Comment dire, je venais de … euh … faire un attouchement sexuel à … euh en fait je n'en étais pas sûre, et je n'avais aucune envie de le savoir.

Tout ce qu'il y avait à retenir c'est que plus conne que moi il n'y a pas. Bon, alors Bella, ta vie est foutue pour deux choses, la première tu as une âme de Tueuse en Série, de deux, tu venais de gueuler que

tu touchais des couilles. Sa ne s'améliore pas. Mes pensées était intarissable. Bon, j'en avais légèrement marre d'avoir de fixer le plafond couvert de tâches d'humidité. Je voulais être sur (ou pas …) de la

tête de mon sauveur _**ou **_ de mon destructeur. J'étais sur de une seule chose … J'étais encore en vie. Je détournais mon regard vers la gauche, c'était de ce côté là qu'un souffle chaud effleurait ma peau.

-_ Tu vas bien_ ?

Que faisait-il la ? Mon ennemi juré était le seul à se soucier de ma vie ? A ben bravo, on progresse à pas de géant.

- _Salut …_ réussis-je à ruminer.

- _Bon, tu n'as pas l'air d'être contente de me voir, mais je commence à être habitué._

Je regardais ses lèvres bouger. Elles me donnaient juste envie de les déguster, de les sentir avec ma langue et que la sienne se joigne à la mienne. Oui ennemi … Mais il y avait des raisons . Le seul mec qui

m'était inaccessible, le seul dont je pouvais tomber amoureuse bien évidemment. Je vous l'avais dit que j'étais bonne à faire interner ! En fait non, c'est vous qui l'avait dit mais BREF ! J'admirais ses formes

avec attention, peut-être même un peu trop car il se racla doucement la gorge, je l'ignorais. Je regardais ses yeux de braise, avec une profondeur exquise à vous couper le souffle. Sa peu était halée et me

donnais envie de la recouvrir de mes lèvres, pour ensuite allez les déposer sur les siennes et jouer avec sa langue. Je descendais de plus en plus, il avait un cou musclé. Je ne m'attardais pas trop sur cette

partie du corps, elle ne me donnait juste que plus envie de la lui suçoter, l'embrasser avec rigueur. Donc je continuais ma route sans faire attention à lui. J'arrivais sur son torse. J'apercevais ses muscles

saillants qui collaient à son tee-shirt. Merde ! Ses muscles saillants qui collaient à rien du tout vu qu'il était découvert de tee-shirt. Je suis sûre que l'on peut voir un filet de bave aux extrémités de mes

lèvres. Je continuais ma route un peu trop vite et un peu trop bas, juste avant que mes yeux se dépose sur son short un raclement de gorge plus intense retendit dans la pièce et mes joues virèrent au

cramoisi.

- _Bella tu as fini ?_

_ - Oui oui !_ Marmonnais-je honteuse d'être pris en flagre'

-_ Bon tu vas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ?_

Et me revoilà pongé dans le profondeur de ses yeux. J'allais lui sauter dessus si il s'obstinait à rester la … Si Jacob Black restait la, j'allais littéralement arracher mes vêtements … et les siens.

_** ? POV**_

Bella me scrutait avec désir. J'étais flatté, extrêmement flatté. Je savais qu'elle était attiré par moi. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait tenté de m'arracher un baiser. Mais je le lui avait toujours refusait. Je ne

méritais pas de Isabella Swan, pourtant j'en été raide dingue. Je me disais que si je restez à distance d'elle, je ne la ferait jamais souffrir. Ce n'était pas prévu que je passe chez les Swan. Mon père, était

un vieux ami de Charlie Swan. Il m'avait donc demandé gentiment d'aller quémander un peu de lait. D'une part cette requête me donnait de la joie au cœur et d'une autre part, elle m'emplissait d'une peine

profonde. Je ne voulais pas revoir Bella, je voulais laisser de la distance entre nous. J'arrivais devant les Swan sans difficulté. Une fois sur le perron, je me permis de frapper sur la porte en bois. Personne.

Je retoquais, toujours rien, je m'éloignais doucement quand des gémissement me parvinrent. Je reconnaissais la voix de ma belle sans aucun problème et j'en laissais de côté les bonnes manières. Je

rentrais en fracas,. A la bonne heure ! La porte était juste rabattue. Un massacre se profilait devant moi. Charlie est Renée, enfin plutôt leur cadavre gisaient dans la maison. Les gémissements de Bella

venaient de la cuisine, je me précipité, de peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de grave. Elle était la, assise, la tête entre les mains, ses genoux rabattus sous elle. Un couteau, non loin d'elle, surement

l'arme du crime gisait a quelques pas d'elle. Il ne lui avait rien fait, heureusement. Je m'approchais d'elle et je la prenait entre mes bras, quand je remarquais cette entaille au poignet. Et c'est à ce moment

précis que je compris que l'assassin ne s'était pas enfuit, il était devant moi. Il fallait que je parte, j'allais être accusé de complice meurtrier … Je regardais Bella, le visage crispé, c'est à ce moment la, que j'ai

décidé d'arrêter de m'éloigner d'elle. Je resterai, je l'aimerai et je la comblerai, mais surtout, je la protègerai !

_**BOPV**_

Ses traits étaient paralysés, comme si il était plongé dans des souvenirs douloureux. Il était effrayant.

_ - Jacob? [ Mdr' ninidezil ^^ Bravo _]

Il remua la tête comme pour se sortir de ses pensées sinistres.

- Hum ? Pardon ?

- _Tu vas bien ?_ M'enquis-je .

_ - Oui oui. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé._

Je détournais la tête et fixais mon regard sur le plafond. Je sentais sont regard à lui insistant et plein d'interrogations. J'allais tôt ou tard devoir lui dire la vérité,mais le plus tard serait le mieux.

Je sentis sont souffle chaud se rapprocher et je sursautais quand il me chuchota :

- _Bella, sil-te-plait, dis le moi, je suis la pour toi, entièrement pour toi, pour t'aider !_

Sa voix était sensuelle et personne n'aurai pu y résister ! Enfin si, **_Kim Possible_** mais moi je ne suis QUE Bella Swan alors … Je me jetais sur lui prenant son visage dans mes paumes. J'admirais ses yeux,

avant de plonger mes lèvres sur les siennes sans retenue. Je fus plus que surprise. Au lieu de me rejeter comme je l'aurai cru, il approfondit de lui même notre baiser, rajoutant sa langue dans la partie.

Toutes deux se mêlaient dans une danse assez spectaculaire. J'essayais d'avoir le dessus sans pour autant y arriver, il me menai. J'étais allongée, lui était à califourchon sur moi sans pour autant m'écraser,

il était penché, et ses mains sur le matelas le retenait. J'ouvris les yeux, pour ne pas rater une seconde de sa beauté, quand quelque chose me fit arrêter nos embrassades sensuelles.

_ - Bella ?_

- _Où sommes nous Jacob Black ?_ Murmurais-je peu encline à vouloir la réponse.

_ - Euh, je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas le savoir_, répondit-il embarrassé

Il essaya de replonger ses lèvres sur les miennes mais je le repoussait .

_- Réponds moi,_ m'énervais-je .

_ - Dans un hôpital ! Contente ?_

- _Oh ! Je te déteste ! Mais t'es complétement malade ? Je vais me faire poursuivre pour meurtre et me faire interner pour tentative de suicide!_ Hurlais-je.

_ - J'en étais sûr ! _Affirma t-il avec un grand sourire qui n'aurait pas du être, comme si il venait de découvrir une devinette.

Oh merde, Bella quelle conne … Pour deux choses d'ailleurs . Non mais sérieux achevé moi, y'en a ras le cul ! Bravo chère intellect, premièrement, tu venais d'avouer que tu avais tenté de te suicider et que

tu été à l'origine de ses meurtres, deuxièmement, encore plus grosse connerie, tu as gueulé CA dans un hôpital. Je suis certaine de déjà entendre les tintements des voitures de polices … Bon les gars on

se retrouve hein ! Où ca ? Bonne question … Deux solutions s'offrent à nous … La première, hôpital psychiatrique, la deuxième ...en prison … Euh, y'en aurait peut-être une troisième mais …

Quelqu'un me secoua violemment pour me sortir de mes pensées.

_ - Pauvre cruche !_

_- Quoi ?_

_ - Bah regarde, -je retirai mon tee-shirt pour apercevoir une riquiqui entaille, une griffure _

_ - QUOIIIIII?_

_ - Bella tu as fais tout ce cinéma pour rien, sa en devient pathétique tu sais._

Je prenais mon coussin et le rabattais violemment sur ma tête pour me cacher. Mon Dieu, j'ai honte, tout ce cirque pour une griffure, non mais Bon sang, pour une future tueuse en série y'a pas pire …

*Gros soupir* Point positif ? Et bien nous savons maintenant que vous avez plus de chance de me retrouver en institut psychiatrique pour démence ...

* * *

Voilà ^^ Bon j'ai espacé le texte, c'est mieux comme cela ? ^^ Bon sinon bombardez moi de reviews et si vous avez une fiction sur FF je serai ravie de la découvrir ^^ [ je préfère le rating M ]

Sinon, bientôt le Chap 5 je suppose :)

Biz'ous, Plume_Grise =D


	5. Révélations  part 1

Hellow les filles & les gars qui sait ;). Bon tout d'abord je suis vraiment navrée du retard que j'ai pris. Mais bon ... comme vous le savez c'est les vacances et j'ai également des problèmes en ce moment, mais je vous avoue que je ne vais pas étaler ma vie ici, je suis sur que cela ne vous intéresse pas. ;) Donc bon j'ai repris l'écriture de cette histoire. Donc je vous présente le nouveau chapitre: " Révélations (part 1) ". Je vous avoue que je suis désolée de la longueur de mes chapitres, ca ne vole pas très haut. Mais en ce moment l'inspiration n'est pas trop la. Je voulais vous prévenir avant que vous me jetiez des tomates pourries, cette année je rentre en internat donc pas d'internet sauf le week-end, donc les publications seront longues. Mais l'avantage ( sisi y'en à un je vous jure ;) ) je prend mon ordinateur portable pendant la semaine donc je suppose que j'aurai du temps le soir pour écrire, et je vous publierai le tout le week end ;). Au fait, si vous voulez allez ici pour mon autre fiction .com/. Une histoire sur Jacob & Bella mais ... ce ne sont pas des All Humans, donc bonne lecture des fois que vous ayez le temps d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil :).

Donc en attendant j'espère que ce chapitre la vous plaira :) Au fait merci aux quelques Reviews qui font toujours plaisirs et à ceux qui m'ont ajoutés dans leur favoris ou encore en alerte ;) :)  
Je pense que après révélations ( part 2 ) il y aura "enfin" un peu d'action :) Attention chapitre avec L.E.M.O.N ne dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenu =P

* * *

_**Révélations Part 1 **_

**BPOV**

Bon, essayons de réfléchir intelligemment. Oui je sais ce mot la est plutôt inconnu dans ta sale cervelle de moineau … Bon m'insulter n'arrangera rien. Il fallait que je me calme pour arriver à un discernement

digne de moi. Alors Jacob était là et quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas réussir à m'en dépêtrer facilement. En même temps plus j'y songeais et plus l'idée d'avoir un acolyte ne me déplaisait pas.

Mais entrainer celui que j'aimais ne m'aiderai pas. De sur, j'allais sacrifier ma vie, mais je n'avais aucune envie de gâcher la sienne. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres avant même que je ne put le retenir.

De toute évidence, il allait falloir mettre les choses au point. Et je savais que Jacob était l'une des personnes les plus compliquées à convaincre de quoi que se soit, si c'était envers sa volonté. Donc déjà l'en

dissuader c'était littéralement mort ! Mais … Argh ! Je ne le voulais pas avec moi. De un, il était chiant, de deux, il en faisait sans arrêt à sa tête et de trois, j'étais irrévocablement et désespérément

amoureuse de lui et j'en périrai s'il était blessé. Bon … Euh tout ca ne nous laissés pas beaucoup de choix. Réfléchissons, réfléchissons, réfléchissons …

STOOOOP ! Aiiiiiie. J'ai mal à la tête … Ne rigolez pas, mais c'est que je ne suis pas habituer à réfléchir. [ Blonde et fière ]

_- Jacob ?_ Susurrais-je

_- Oui ?_ Me répondit l'intéressé, vraiment intéressé de chez intéressé. (N/A : Mdr' ^^' )

_- Tu devrais partir tant que tu en as encore le temps … Je veux dire euuh. q..u.._

_- Bella tu es vraiment trop belle quand tu essayes d'être sérieuse._

Sur ses mots délicatement prononcés, il se pencha et glissa ses lèvres sur les miennes sans ménagement, me surprenant sur le coup. Mais j'aimais ca, malheureusement. J'étais surement masochiste, mais

… Qu'il ne me ménage pas comme si j'étais une gerbille qui risquerait de mourir d'une crise cardiaque à tout moment me faisait « rugir de plaisir». Je sortis ma langue et la fit passer le long de ses lèvres

sans aucune retenue, je lui demandais juste « l'ouverture des portes » qu'il ne fit pas tarder d'ailleurs. Cette petite note comique me fit sourire et je sentis qu'il était désorienté, par mon changement de

comportement. Nos langues menèrent un duel sans répit. J'essayais de garder le cap tant bien que mal mais sa langue dominait sans arrêt la mienne. Je sentis que cela fessait monter sa dose adrénaline

ainsi que son plaisir ! Comme puis-je deviner ca ? Je suis devin je vous dit. * Petit clin d'œil *. Mais non bande de patates géantes. Alors pour la première chose ( la dose d'adrénaline ) il affichait un sourire

niait et réjouit, tandis que pour le plaisir … Et bien j'ai tout simplement senti son érection … A cette simple pensée, mes joues se tintèrent d'un rouge pourpre certainement pas invisible à mon plus grand

désarroi… Même un aveugle aurait pu remarquer l'intensité de la couleur. J'étais sur lui, essayant de le dominer. Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps, elles passaient sur mes hanches, pour revenir vers

mon soutien-gorge qu'il ne dégrafa pas à ma plus grande surprise et à ma plus grande frustration. Essayant de faire monter encore d'un cran son excitation … et la mienne, j'enroulais sensuellement mes

jambes autour de ses hanches tant bien que mal ..., me collant encore plus à lui jusqu'à que nos virilités se frôle. Malgré les vêtements, je senti sans problème son atout masculin, ce qui me fit frémir de joie.

Une chose était certaine … la vie ne l'avait pas dépourvu. Et même si je n'avais pas encore vu « l'engin » je savais que j'allais atteindre facilement l'orgasme ! Enfin du moins … je l'espérais ! Je n'avais plus

du tout mon esprit rationnel et mon mal de tête s'était dissipé [ N/A: Bizarre hein ;) ]. Ses lèvres passèrent dans mon cou, le mordillant et lui laissant un suçon au passage. J'empoignais ses cheveux et le

collait encore plus à moi pour sentir sa proximité. Il s'arrêta et me fixa sans retenue, la bouche béat, grande ouverte, comme si il venait de voir une déesse. Moi, comme une déesse. Mon degré d'excitation

s'éleva encore un peu bien qu'il été déjà à son apogée … Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais ! Ses lèvres glissèrent sur les miennes avec nonchalance comme si l'on avait fait ca toute notre vie, tout les deux.

J'avoue que l'endroit où nous étions ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela. Nous étions … sur une sorte de divan je dirais mais sans en être certaine, en tout cas s'était orange . Nous étions dans une petite

pièce, qui été aménagé avec un bureau en bois, sur le quel était déposé un ordinateur portable avec le film Jumper, j'adorais ce film ! Derrière le divan qui était au milieu de la salle en face de l'écran de

l'ordinateur, se trouvait un piano, une guitare sèche et une électrique. Une vague d'angoisse m'envahit. Comment étais-je arrivé là ? N'étais-je donc pas dans un hôpital ? Il me fixait bizarrement et je

«tilltais » que j'avais interrompue la danse de nos langues qui avaient repris peu de temps après que ses lèvres charnues quittent mon cou. Merde, il allait se poser des questions ! Je le regardais lui

souriait et replongeais vers ses lèvres charnues et envoutantes. Mais ses mains m'emprisonnèrent par les joues dans ses paumes hargneuses et dures. Je déposais mes prunelles dans les siennes pour

m'y perdre. Ses yeux chocolat n'emmenèrent plus que très loin d'ici je dirai même bien sur une autre galaxie. Pourtant l'angoisse restait la et il la ressentie, comme si s'était la sienne. Les cartes allaient être

jouées, les jeux étaient faits !

**JPOV**

Bon alors là, j'étais perdu … Je ne savais pas trop où j'allais mais en tout cas j'y fonçais. Tout d'abord j'allais m'apprêter à coucher avec la fille de mes rêves. Et je savais qu'elle en avait envie, vu sa façon de

coller nos corps, déjà prêts à une jouissance future. Pourtant malgré son envie, j'ai remarqué que quelque chose avait traversé son esprit. Quelque chose de non sexuel si vous préférez... Je n'en n'étais

pas certain jusqu'au moment où une vague d'angoisse me submergea, me retirant du sable blanc dans lequel je rêvassais, pour venir me noyer au loin. Mais le pire dans tout ca était que … Ce n'était en

aucun cas la mienne! Un doute m'effleura, celui que Bella ne veuille plus de moi et de mon corps . Mais en la voyant observer la pièce je compris. Bella ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Mais pourtant je

savais que autre chose lui trottait dans la tête. Et elle savait tout comme moi qu'il était l'heure des aveux. J'oubliais presque que je la tenait dans mes paumes rocailleuses que je crispais avec l'angoisse.

J'enlevais vite mes mains de peur de lui avoir fait mal.

_- Bella sa va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins? Je suis vraiment désolé, je pensais à autre chose. Vraiment je ne voulais pas serrer si fort. J'espère vraiment que tu vas me calmer. Vraiment .._

_- Hey Jacob !_

Bella était terrifié mais également stupéfaite d'une telle crainte.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas mal ! Tu ne m'as rien fait, ne paniques pas comme cela, tu m'as fait flipper !_

_- Oups ! Bella … Passons aux choses sérieuses !_

_- De quoi tu parles ? T'es si pressé que ca de me « sauter » ?_

_- Bella !_ Rugis-je. _Je ne parle PAS de ca et TU le sais._

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle leva les yeux au ciel comme une gamine. Son comportement me fit rire, mais je regagnais vite mon sérieux pour ne pas qu'elle m'échappe.

_- Jacob … je n'ai aucune envie d'en parler !_

_- Ouais et bah ma belle … c'est un peu tard maintenant que je suis dans le coup tu ne crois pas ?_

_- Tu n'es pas dans l'histoire je suis un assassin toi tu es mon « sauveur » …_

_-Non Bella, je suis complice ! Tu ne comprends dont pas ? _Répondis-je du tac au tac.

_- Non! T'as rien fait arrête tes conneries … t'es pas obligés de dire que tu m'as sortis de ma maison et de raconter … ce que tu as vu !_

_-Bella mais MERDE ! Je me suis débarrassé des corps, j'ai essuyé le sang et j'ai exilé les preuves et armes du crimes ! Alors non, ne me dit pas que moi je ne suis pas impliqué parce-que c'est FAUX !_

Bella était choquée. Je venais de lui hurler dessus, et je m'en voulais ! Mais au moins s'était sorti … et puis au moins la je me sentais mieux! Mes lèvres glissèrent sur les siennes lui arrachant un baiser

chaste et impatient.

* * *

Me revoilà =P

Bon j'espère que cela vous a plu ... ;) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions même si c'est par messages privés, j'y répond +D

Bonne lecture à vous =P Et on se revois bientôt ^^'


End file.
